


The Kittens Flock

by Varewulf



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School, Silly, Yuri, dansou Akari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: With everyone now in high school, some things have stayed the same, and some things have changed. But perhaps the biggest thing is:Why is Akari suddenly so popular with the rest of the school?Just a silly high school AU.





	The Kittens Flock

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written anything Yuru Yuri, and I wasn't sure if I would do so again, but the idea of a dansou high school Akari was too good to pass up. With the others being completely baffled at this turn of events. She probably doesn't really get it herself, but she goes along with it because she wants to be nice to the little kittens.
> 
> A large part of the credit for this has to go to my friend Lilbrattybun who put the idea in my head in the first place, and helped me with feedback during the writing process. You can check out [her fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni), and/or her [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LilBrattyBun), if you want. She's a good bun.

After feeling like they had been stuck in middle school forever, the first year of high school had been weird for Yui and Kyouko. Some things had stayed much the same, and others very much had not. The weirdest might have been disbanding the Amusement Club, as half the members were now in different schools. Though Kyouko had talked about how they should reform once Akari and Chinatsu also started high school. It was hard to say how serious she was.

Regardless, the start of year two had finally arrived, and their two friends would be joining them again. But it was hard to ignore that something had definitely changed. Both Akari and Chinatsu had started resembling their older sisters more. Catching up to them, you might say.

While all four had grown taller, Chinatsu had nearly caught up to Kyouko, and Akari wasn't far short of Yui. Yui was still taller, but she was unsure if that was going to last. Otherwise they still looked mostly the same, with a few exceptions.

"I see you've changed your hair," Yui said.

"Yeah! Onee-chan said it looks better this way," Akari replied.

When they had last seen each other before the weekend, Akari had still had her old look with the dual buns, but now she was sporting a sleek ponytail draped over her shoulder. It was certainly a different look. As she was so used to the old style, Yui wasn't sure if she could say whether the new look was better yet.

"Do you like it?" Akari asked.

"Uh... yeah, it suits you!" Yui said. Maybe that counted as a little white lie, but it wasn't like it looked bad. She would probably get used to it.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

"Oh hey, Akari," Yui called out. They were changing rooms, and Yui had spotted Akari in the hallway.

"Hm? Hi, Yui-chan! Kyouko-chan!" Akari brightened up at seeing them. "Where are you heading?" she asked.

"We have lab next. Hopefully Kyouko won't blow something up."

"Hey, that's only happened on- twice!" Kyouko protested.

Yui smirked, satisfied with Kyouko's reaction. "How about y-"

"U-um, Akari-san?"

Yui had been about to ask Akari where she was heading, when a girl interrupted them.

"Here, for you!"

The girl thrust forth a small pink box as she bowed her head.

Akari calmly accepted the box, before patting the girl on the head. "Thank you, little kitten," she said.

The girl blushed. "Kya~!" she squealed before scurrying off at a near-run.

Yui blinked several times. "What was _that_?" she asked.

"Probably..." Akari peeked inside the box. "Yup, cookies."

"Oooo, can I have one?" Kyouko asked. Her eyes lit up at the mention of food.

"Of course." Akari took one for herself, before offering one for Kyouko. Who took two. "Do you also want one, Yui-chan?"

Yui stared at the cookies. About half of them were heart-shaped, and the others were stars, with pink dots in the centre. Some sort of glazing, probably.

"No, wait, hang on, who was that girl?" Yui had to ask.

"Hikari-chan. She's in my class."

"These cookies are really good!" Kyouko said.

"Yeah, Hikari-chan is a good baker," Akari said, and happily munched on a cookie.

"But why would she give you cookies?" Yui asked. She felt very confused.

"Hm... she likes to share what she makes, I think," Akari said. She seemed very unconcerned about this.

"You think?" Yui thought it had looked like something more than that. "And what was the 'little kitten' thing?" she asked as she took a cookie. It was indeed quite good.

"They like it when I say that," Akari replied.

"... they?"

* * *

_Even later_

"Have you noticed that Akari is a bit different?" Yui asked the others.

They were sitting in the cafeteria at lunch with Ayano and Chitose. Akari was at a different table. Normally they would have sat together, except Akari was a bit occupied that day.

Even from where they were sitting they could hear Akari say: "Now now, little kittens. You're all very sweet, so there's no need to argue."

Various squeals of "Kyaaa~" and similar noises came from the flock of girls around her.

"You think so?" Kyouko asked in between bites.

Yui fixed her with a flat stare. "Surely you're not that dense."

"Relax, Yui! A sense of humour wouldn't hurt you," Kyouko said with a large grin.

Ayano sipped her juice. "I guess she's not that invisible any longer, huh?" She didn't seem to mind that Kyouko was taking stuff from her lunchbox. That she had conspicuously pushed over so that it sat between the two of them.

"Akari-chan says her big sister has been helping her out with suggestions and hints for what to wear, and how," Chinatsu said.

Yui looked back at Akari. She seemed a lot more mature, and they could maybe even say cool. "It would make more sense that Akane-san is behind this than Akari coming up with it herself, but... we all wear the same uniform." Though outside of school was a different matter. They had seen Akari in trousers for the first time ever. It was as if the world had been turned upside down.

"Yet she looks better in it than I do." Chinatsu let out a wistful sigh.

"Oh~, what's this?" Kyouko gave Chinatsu a sly look. "Have you lost interest in your 'Yui-senpai'?" Her smile seemed to go from ear to ear.

Chinatsu jumped. "Eh? Uh... I-I mean... I... I'm just saying it looks good on her. People change. Y-you don't have to read anything into it..." Her voice turned into a mumble, and she focused on her lunchbox.

"It's fiiiine~. Just means I can have Yui to myself!" Kyouko cheerfully declared.

"Huh?!" Yui's eyes went wide.

"Wh-what are you saying, Toshino Kyouko?!" Ayano seemed just as shocked.

Meanwhile Chitose was sitting there watching the scene at the other table, with a tissue held up to her nose. "Nice work, Akaza-san's big sister," she said quietly.


End file.
